


Insoliti genitori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dragon's roar [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Family, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Human!Igneel e Zeref stanno insieme e crescono il piccolo Natsu.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XMG9dtUYBk.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis:13. Si gela in metropolitana;11. “Chi dice che non ci si può baciare in metropolitana?” “Il fatto che se non ti mantieni finisce che mi cadi addosso”.





	Insoliti genitori

Insoliti genitori

 

Igneel si teneva aggrappato alla barra di metallo, si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

Udiva il brusio di voci intorno a lui, si guardò intorno e vide una donna intenta a leggere, un anziano si era addormentato appoggiato al finestrino con un rivolo di saliva che gli scivolava dalla bocca.

Igneel tornò a guardare il giovane seduto davanti a lui e si strinse la sciarpa intorno al collo, ghignò mostrando i canini candidi.

“Come mai così serioso? Non manca così tanto alla nostra fermata” lo rassicurò.

Zeref incrociò le braccia al petto e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Non mi piace il fatto che Natsu debba andare ad un asilo così lontano. Inoltre in questa metropolitana si gela” borbottò.

“Oh, Natsu adora quell’asilo. Da quando è iscritto a ‘Fairy tail’ ha messo su un bel visino roseo e paffutello. Inoltre si trova bene con la maestra Anna. Dovresti smetterla di essere sempre così preoccupato e con la sciarpa che gli ho fatto io stesso, starà al caldo” lo rassicurò Igneel.

“Potresti farne una anche a me! In questi giorni sto congelando di continuo. Potevano metterlo il riscaldamento in questa dannata metropolitana” si lamentò Zeref. Una ciocca di capelli si alzava nella sua capigliatura mora.

“Potrei riscaldarti io, in fondo lo sai che sono sempre tutto un fuoco” propose Igneel.

Zeref inarcò un sopracciglio moro.

“Cosa intendi?” domandò gelido.

“Chi dice che non ci si può baciare in metropolitana?” domandò Igneel con voce rauca.

Le gote pallide e ossute di Zeref si tinsero di un leggero rosso.

“Il fatto che se non ti tieni, finisci per cadermi addosso” disse gelido il più giovane.

Igneel si piegò in avanti, guardandolo in viso.

“Io dico di provare” mormorò rauco. Lasciò andare la sbarra di metallo e lo baciò di scatto, Zeref chiuse gli occhi mugolando. Socchiuse le gambe e l’altro mise il ginocchio tra esse, sul sedile.

Un paio di persone tossirono, una di loro ringhiò. Una donna coprì gli occhi alla figlia e un uomo gli si avvicinò.

“Fate ribrezzo, queste cose fatele a casa vostra” ringhiò quest’ultimo.

Igneel serrò un pugno e si voltò.

“E se ti cambiassi i connotati?” ringhiò.

Zeref si sporse e gli afferrò il braccio muscoloso con entrambe le mani.

“Non essere così testa calda. Se sono degl’impiccioni il problema è loro, tanto ormai non manca tanto, come hai detto tu. Piuttosto, non dovevi riscaldarmi?” chiese.

Igneel schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato e guardò l’uomo allontanarsi.

Zeref sospirò e Igneel sbuffò, si tolse la sciarpa e gliela mise intorno al collo.

“Hai ragione, già Natsu ha dimostrato di avere un temperamento pepato, ci manca che gli dia il cattivo esempio. Però se quel tipo ti guarda nuovamente in quel modo, gli acceco entrambi gli occhi” borbottò Igneel.

Zeref scosse il capo e ridacchiò.

“Possono dire e pensare quello che vogliono, io vedo solo un amante focoso che sta cercando di consolare la persona che ama e che è molto premuroso quando la vede quasi ibernata. Ora tieniti, prima di cadere davvero” ribatté.

Igneel riafferrò la sbarra di metallo.

“Come vedi, io non cado mai” si vantò.

 


End file.
